


Unwashed and somewhat slightly dazed

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Oddity drabble series [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the title of a David Bowie song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwashed and somewhat slightly dazed

.

Sam pushed, Gene pulled and ended up flat on his back, trapped beneath Sam’s sudden weight. As Gene glared up at him, Sam braced for the punch that never came. Gene wrapped one hand around the back of Sam’s neck and kissed him hard, reaching down between them.

 

Sam felt mud ooze between his fingers as Gene unzipped them. Gene knocked away Sam’s grasping dirty digits, lined up their cocks and fisted them with his gloved hand to a fast climax, gasping his pleasure into Sam’s neck.

 

“Your coat’s ruined.”

“Bugger me coat.”

“I’d rather bugger you.”

“Later Sammy, later.”

 

.


End file.
